Skout
Skout is the deuteragonist of the Rooster Teeth animated webseries Nomad of Nowhere. She was a former member of the mercenary group the Dandy Lions under Captain Toth, who hunted down the infamous outlaw the Nomad of Nowhere. However, Skout was the most morally straight of the group and later left and joined the Nomad when she realized the Nomad was not evil. She is voiced by Elizabeth Maxwell, who also voiced Winter Schnee in RWBY and RWBY Chibi, Nikki in Camp Camp, and Phoebe in Battleborn. History Past Most of Skout's past remains a mystery, but she somehow became affiliated with the Dandy Lions and became close friends with their captain Toth. Season 1 Skout accompanied Toth and the Dandy Lions to a forest in Nowhere in search of the Nomad. She ended up stumbling across it, but was unaware of the fact that the kind stranger she was socializing with was the Nomad until Toth and the others attacked and began burning the woods. Skout and the mercenaries ended up passing out due to the smoke, but the Nomad saved them and fled. Upon waking up, Skout and the others continued their journey, but stopped to report to their boss, Don paragon, who is disappointed, but sends them on their way. Along the way, she and the Dandy Lions stop for fuel, but the suppliers are low due to their machines breaking and cannot afford to trade their small stock. Toth threatens them with violence if they do not comply, but Skout steps in to try and repair the machines. Though she is successful, the supply is dried up. Toth forces the people to hand over their fuel in exchange for water anyway, and Skout is horrified to see that Toth and the Dandy Lions only give them a few measly gallons for their entire supply. Skout and Toth later stumble upon a traveling circus and decide to take a break and watch the show. However, when the Nomad is found there and captured by Bailey Twindleweed and his Phenomenal Four, she and Toth go down to offer a trade. However, when the circus performers will not compromise, and a scuffle ensures. The Nomad then uses his magic to reveal Twindleweed has been purposefully neglecting to pay his employees, causing them to turn on him as Skout, Toth, and the Nomad watch, launching him from a canon. This brings down the big top on top of them, and the Nomad escapes once more. Skout and Toth chase after the Nomad, but he gets away with help from an Undertaker. Toth questions the Undertaker as to the Nomad's location, and he lies and points the in a different direction. The two ride away, the Undertaker takes the Nomad across the desert to the cemetery, planning to use him for his own diabolical purposes. The Nomad escapes again, and Skout and Toth track the Nomad into a desert storm. Though Skout is reluctant to enter, Toth encourages her to go on. The two enter the storm, where they encounter a vicious beast that attacks them. Skout is hit by the creature's spiked tail and is wounded, but Toth manages to overpower and slay the beast. However, as Skout's wound is potentially fatal, Toth retreats and has the Dandy Lions return to the Oasis for Skout to receive treatment, saving her life. Don Paragon, however, is displeased and believes Toth to be weak and too attached to Skout. Later, Don Paragon gets a tip that the Nomad was last seen in Eagle Canyon, and Toth and the Dandy Lions are tasked with resuming their chase. However, Toth commands that Skout stay behind. Toth and the Dandy Lions go to Eagle Canyon and track down the Nomad, who is trying to save a giant bird's egg. Toth corners him and demands he come with her to avoid any more pain. However, the Nomad goes to save the egg instead, and she takes it as a refusal and attacks him, pinning him to the ground with her axe. As she prepares to beat him, the bird attacks her. However, Skout followed her and holds the egg over a cliff to persuade the mother to release Toth. However, Skout realizes she cannot drop the egg and lets it loose, leaving the bird to reclaim it and fly away with the Nomad. Toth is enraged and yells at Skout, who tells her she has been too overbearing. Toth snaps at Skout, telling her that their relationship is not a partnership, but one of boss and servant and nothing else. She then relives Skout of duty, letting her walk away. Skout boards a train to End of the Line, but discovers the Nomad on board the same train. She tries to convince it to come with her, but it does not want to. However, the train is then attacked by bandits, and the Nomad and Skout work together to protect the people on the train from them. The train is then attacked by Governor Toro's Champion, who derails the train and chases Skout and the Nomad. The Nomad and Skout flee, but the Champion is always close by. Despite being enemies, the Nomad does everything he can to protect Skout, even putting itself in danger for her. The two are again attacked an separated, and the Champion attacks and beats the Nomad. Skout, however, saves it by defeating the Champion. She realizes that the Nomad is not evil at all, and that she has been wrong. She turns against El Rey and the leaders of Nowhere, deciding to become an ally of the Nomad. However, the two are then attacked by rouge Dandy Lions member Red Manuel, who shoots and incapacitates the Nomad, then captures the two of them and delivers them to Don Paragon. Skout is locked in a dungeon as Paragon throws a party to celebrate the Nomad's capture. However, she is visited by Toth. who has been betrayed by Paragon. She frees Skout and apologizes, but then tells Skout that she plans to take the Nomad from Paragon and give it to El Rey himself, so that the king may help her people. Skout, however, refuses, telling Toth that the Nomad is not evil and that she will not help in hurting it anymore, also telling her that if the king were to help, he would have done it already. Toth, however, is enraged that Skout would choose the Nomad over her, even dismissing Skout's confession of care towards her. Skout, knowing Toth will only hurt the Nomad further, locks her in a cell and leaves, much to Toth's anger and sadness. Skout looks on as Don Paragon lights the Oasis town on fire to prevent the Nomad from escaping. Wanting to help save the town, she decides to use cannons to break the Oasis' dam and put out the fires. She gets to the canon, but is confronted by Red Manuel, who finally breaks down and expresses his desire for respect and recognition that he never gets, even from his own mother and wife. Skout appeals to his remorse, but then fires a cannonball attached to a rope. The rope tangles around Red Manuel's leg and carries him away, but the ball breaks Toth's cell wall and allows her to escape. Skout manages to bring down the dam and save the town, even swinging in on a rope and pulling the Nomad to safety. However, they are confronted by Toth. Skout stands in between Toth and the Nomad and begs Toth to stop. Toth hesitates, but throws her axe at them anyway. The Nomad saves Skout by bringing a statue to life to block the axe, then swat Toth away. Skout then realizes that Toth does not care about her anymore and the two are now enemies. She escapes the Oasis with the Nomad and decides that the two should part ways. The Nomad, however, sticks with her and shakes her hand, making them friends and partners. Gallery 7d2.jpg|Skout's bio picture. L8wfMc.gif|Skout with Toth. fHadPwf.png DYcCQ3vWsAAcdsM.jpg DX4GFgnU8AAhOQa.jpg 1523034681252.jpg tumblr_inline_p5ow0tppuK1uot1e4_1280.png tumblr_p5ou6jVttu1vmrye9o2_540.gif tumblr_p5ou6jVttu1vmrye9o1_540.gif Ohhhhhyeahhhhh.jpg|Toth saving Skout's life. 472b7d9f2ec26272d6c67ae9f4ea5f69e71e7f70r1-320-180_00.gif Tumblr_inline_p64gpvObyf1rlw6n3_500.jpg|TSkout with the Dandy Lions. nomad-of-nowhere-social.jpg DYdOPYIVoAEyYTF.jpg 1ddfa881ffbb9131505eb8f1c06f4b2e.jpg|Skout's redemption. Trivia *Skout has romantic feelings for Toth, as evidenced by her almost confessing her love in "The Red Carpet". Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Female Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Animal Kindness Category:Mysterious Category:Tragic Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Merciful Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Weaklings Category:False Antagonist Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Defectors Category:Insecure Category:Vengeful Category:Voice of Reason Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Selfless